Friendship
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "She also knew what they had, she and Harry, in thier friendship, was strong enough to overcome anything." Harry/Hermione. Friendship. Oneshot. Set during DH.


Hermione sat in the tent, listening to the music play from the radio. Ron had left them. He didn't believe in _them_ anymore, didn't believe their friendship could get through anything. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. It was like she was numb. Her sadness was so great she could do nothing but drown in the pain. She _loved_ him, why couldn't he see that? Why was he acting so jealous whenever she and Harry hung out? It wasn't like she and Harry had never spent alone time together before.

She heard Harry come into the tent, but made no move to acknowledge his presence. He said nothing and sat down. They sat there like that for a few moments, in silence and listening to the radio. A few moments later, however, Harry got up and walked over to her. She looked at him and he held out his hand, silently asking her to dance.

_He's mad_. She thought, but took his hand anyway and he pulled her to her feet. When they first started, she wasn't that into it, the pain had swallowed her and, while she was appreciative of Harry's attempt to get rid of it, she wasn't sure he could with a simple dance. But as Harry got more into it, so did she. She saw the bright smile on his face and smaller, sadder ones formed on hers. They danced as if there was no tomorrow (and, she wasn't sure there _would_ be one for her).

The dance started off simple, but grew more complex with turns and moves and Hermione released her sadness, if only for a moment, and just _felt_ the fun she was having. She realized with any other friend except Harry this would be awkward, but since there were no underlying feelings of _I really hope he kisses me_ they were just able to relax.

But then, the song ended, and Hermione's sadness came back. She stayed huddled into Harry for another moment before realizing she was going to cry. She didn't want him to see her like that and fled the tent. What was she supposed to do? Break down right then and there and let Harry see she wanted as strong, brave, and perfect as she wanted everyone to think she was? She couldn't give up that illusion, not even for Harry.

**HPHGHPHG**

She had been crying outside for a few minutes when she heard the footsteps from behind her. She wanted to turn around and yell at him to go away and leave her alone, but the will to do anything but cry was gone. So she braced herself for a long, painful talk about her feelings for Ron and how, although Harry was great, wished he was here with them as well.

But none of that happened. Harry just walked up next to her and sat down, wrapping his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. It was then that Hermione got it – he understood. He didn't want to make her talk about how much she missed Ron because he missed him, too. They were best friends, after all. She leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him the way he'd been comforting her.

They sat there like that, in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, but still connected. Hermione was thankful that their friendship didn't require talking like some friendships she knew. She didn't know if Harry would be as close to her as he was if it did.

As they stood up to continue their search for the horcruxes -Harry's arm still around her shoulders- she knew their feelings of sadness were far from gone or over. But she also thought that what they had, she and Harry, in their friendship, was strong enough to overcome anything.

_Fin._

**So... first I want to say I'm sorry that this is so ridiculously short. I'm using a new Word thing right now and I'm trying to get used to it, hopefully there will be longer ones in the future.**

**Also... I SAW HARRY POTTER YESTERDAY! It was so AMAZING! I loved the dance between Harry and Hermione, it really showed how much they care for each other as friends (and, to be perfectly honest, the old Harry/Hermione shipper in me made me love it ten times more). But I didn't want to write a romantic story, because, while I think they would've made a good couple, their dynamic as friends seemed much more important to me. I might do another oneshot based on the cemetery scene... who knows?**

**And finally, HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYBODY! I hope it's filled with family, friends, laughter, and FOOD! Also, I wanted to say I'm thankful for all the reviewers/favoriters/alerters I've had on ALL of my stories (event the ones I haven't thought were good). You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_, it belongs to the unmatchable JK Rowling and the director/writer of the movies (I don't know his name). Basically, it's not mine. If it was, you'd see a lot less of Fred, George, Ron, and Bill (if you know what I mean). XD**


End file.
